Neon Genesis Evangelion: True Heart
by Ami Ikari
Summary: O que aconteceria se Yui Ikari retornasse do mundo dos mortos e formasse a familia que Shinji tanto desejou?
1. God's In His Heaven, All's Right With Th...

Neon Genesis Evangelion - True Heart  
------------------------------------  
  
Notas iniciais: Este é um final alternativo para a história de Neon Genesis Evangelion. Como se passa antes da incorporação de Shinji Ikari ao EVA-01, toda a trama, a partir desse ponto, será modificada. De maneira alguma este fic pretende substituir a história original de Hideaki Anno ou criticá-la, mas apenas mostrar como uma pequena mudança, aparentemente insignificante (hm... veremos...) pode transformar todo o rumo de uma história.  
  
Parte 1: God's in His Heaven, All's Right With The World  
  
[Centro de Testes - NERV]  
  
- Então, como estão indo?  
  
- Já terminamos o teste do Shinji com a Unidade 00 e os dados foram compilados para o sistema. Estamos iniciando o teste da Rei com a Unidade 01. - respondeu Ritsuko, digitando rapidamente no teclado de um terminal. - Rei, está pronta?  
  
- Estou.  
  
- Estabelecer conexões neurais entre o EVA e o piloto. - comandou Misato, observando a Unidade 01.  
  
O início do teste parecia normal, como sempre. As conexões foram bem-sucedidas enquanto os sinais não se aproximavam da "linha-limite", ou "borderline", o ponto chave para que, se algo tivesse que dar errado, daria.  
  
Da sala de comando de testes, a Terceira Criança, Shinji Ikari, observava o andamento de mais um teste de sincronização, após ter saído de uma unidade que não era a sua. Ele parecia apreensivo, com o olhar fixo no EVA-01, os ouvidos atentos ao que era dito dentro da sala de comando.  
  
- Parece que tudo está indo muito bem. - comentou Ritsuko, olhando os gráficos sinusóides da sincronização de Rei com o EVA-01. - Bem melhor do que da última vez.  
  
- É verdade. - suspirou Misato, pegando uma xícara e tomando um gole de café. - Precisamos estar preparados caso um dos pilotos não esteja em condições de pilotar sua unidade. O seu desempenho foi muito bom também, Shinji-kun.  
  
- O... obrigado... Misato-san.  
  
  
- Rei, vamos passar para a fase dois de sincronização.  
  
- Hai. - e o L.C.L. mudou de cor mais uma vez, até ficar completamente translúcido, permitindo que Rei pudesse ver os monitores de comando do Entry Plug e o exterior da unidade.  
  
- Excelente. Rei, pode voltar.  
  
- Hai.  
  
  
Subitamente, os alarmes de emergência começaram a soar dentro da sala de comando de testes e as conexões neurais foram sendo rompidas a partir da linha-limite, uma a uma, a uma velocidade que impedia qualquer ação dos operadores. Porém, diferentemente do que todos esperavam, o gráfico da taxa de sincronização de Rei com a Unidade 01 não diminuiu...  
  
... mas aumentou.  
  
Os gritos de dor de Rei Ayanami puderam ser ouvidos pelo sistema de áudio, enquanto as câmeras registravam a expressão de agonia e desespero da garota, que segurava a cabeça com ambas as mãos, como se quisesse protegê-la de um grande perigo. O EVA-01, ainda ligado à ela, respondia da mesma forma, tentando soltar-se das travas de segurança, seus urros ecoando pela cela onde se encontrava.  
  
- Cortem a fonte de energia externa! - ordenou Misato, derrubando a xícara no chão.  
  
- Evangelion Shogoki passando para energia interna; cinco minutos para paralisação total!  
  
- Abram as comportas de baquelite. - ordenou uma outra pessoa, cuja voz veio da plataforma de transporte da NERV. - Ejetem o Entry Plug.  
  
- Comandante Ikari...? - murmurou Misato, um tanto surpresa.  
  
- A unidade está rejeitando o comando!  
  
E, sem mostrar qualquer mudança na expressão de seu rosto, o Comandante Ikari caminhou na direção de Shinji e colocou a mão em seu ombro.  
  
- Venha um pouco para trás, Shinji. Aqui não é seguro.  
  
- ...'tousan? - murmurou Shinji, espantado com a ação de seu pai.  
  
Um pouco depois que Gendou e Shinji deram alguns passos para trás, o punho fechado do EVA-01 atingiu o vidro que protegia a sala de controle, espalhando cacos de vidro que certamente chegariam até o garoto, se ele tivesse permanecido parado.  
  
O tempo passou rapidamente para todos que estavam na sala. Cinco minutos, porém, para a piloto que estava dentro do Entry Plug da Unidade 01, era tempo demais.  
  
- Cinco segundos para paralização total da unidade! Quatro!  
  
- Quando a unidade parar, forcem a ejeção do Entry Plug!  
  
- Taxa de sincronização, 350%!  
  
- 350%?! - exclamou Ritsuko. - Abram os canais de vídeo do Entry Plug!  
  
- Três!  
  
- ... Ayanami! - gritou Shinji, ao ver o plug suit boiando no L.C.L. no interior do Entry Plug. Sem parar para pensar, ele correu na direção da plataforma de transporte, sendo acompanhado por Gendou, que também tencionava descer até a câmara de testes.  
  
- Dois!  
  
Os dois aguardaram dentro da proteção da plataforma, apreensivos. Shinji abria e fechava a mão direita, ansioso.  
  
- Um! - e o Entry Plug foi ejetado, sem que fosse dado qualquer comando.  
  
- Evangelion Shogoki totalmente paralisado. - falou Maya, quase suspirando de alívio. - Comandante Ikari, Shinji-kun, podem sair da plataforma de transporte.  
  
Ambos correram na direção do Entry Plug e colocaram ambas as mãos ao mesmo tempo sobre a fechadura de emergência. Shinji olhou para o pai, como se esperasse por alguma atitude dele, mas Gendou apenas começou a forçar a fechadura, sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra ao filho.  
  
Quando a porta se abriu, o L.C.L., sob alta pressão, saiu em jatos, fazendo com que ambos recuassem antes de tentar ver o que havia acontecido no interior do Entry Plug. Com o L.C.L. já escoado, Gendou e Shinji puderam enfim tentar resgatar Rei.  
  
Porém, o que eles viram foi algo totalmente diferente do que esperavam. Havia uma pessoa no lugar do piloto, mas era um pouco... maior do que uma menina de catorze anos. Os cabelos também estavam diferentes, não eram azul-claros, como os de Rei, mas castanhos... como os cabelos de Shinji.  
  
-------------------------  
NEON GENESIS: EVANGELION  
TRUE HEART  
  
Parte 1: Quando não estou  
com você, tudo o que faço  
é machucar o Shinji.  
-------------------------  
  
Shinji Ikari não conseguia acreditar no que havia visto. Quando o teste iniciara, era Ayanami a piloto no interior do Entry Plug, mas, quando abrira a porta de emergência, havia uma outra pessoa no lugar da Primeira Criança. Uma pessoa de fisionomia extremamente semelhante à Rei, mas aparentando ser mais velha e... familiar ao seu coração.  
  
Misato também havia descido até a câmara de testes e estava ao lado de Shinji, observando enquanto a mulher era retirada do Entry Plug do EVA-01 e colocada em uma maca para ser levada até o hospital geral da NERV. Ritsuko apenas observava todas as ações, com uma das mãos apoiada no queixo.  
  
A Unidade 01 estava completamente parada, imobilizada tanto pela falta de energia quanto pelo baquelite, mas sem dano físico aparente. O trabalho seria somente limpar a unidade e, posteriormente, testá-la para certificar que Shinji poderia voltar a usá-la sem maiores problemas. Mas algo estava estranho. O Comandante Ikari estava dedicando uma atenção excessiva à 'intrusa' que aparecera no lugar da Primeira Criança ao invés de estar preocupado com o seu desaparecimento. Talvez pudesse ser... não... era muito cedo para que...  
  
- Ritsuko. - chamou Misato, tirando-a de seus devaneios.  
  
- O que foi, Misato? - ela perguntou, olhando para trás.  
  
- Quem é ela?  
  
- Não sei.  
  
- Não sabe ou não quer dizer? Você estava com um olhar distante, Ritsuko...  
  
- Já disse, não sei. Agora, com licença... preciso cuidar dos reparos no EVA-01. Leve o Shinji para descansar um pouco, Misato. - e se retirou da câmara de testes.  
  
"Ela está muito estranha", pensou Misato, vendo a porta se fechar após a saída da maca. "Quantos mistérios ainda existem em torno desses gigantes...?"  
  
- Nee, Misato-san...  
  
- Hn? O que foi, Shinji-kun?  
  
- Por que será que o meu pai ficou tão... preocupado e atencioso com ela e não está preocupado com Ayanami?  
  
- O seu pai é uma pessoa imprevisível, Shinji-kun. - falou Misato, tentando responder a uma pergunta que sua própria mente formulava. - É melhor você ir tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Vamos para casa.  
  
- Un.  
  
[Hospital Geral]  
  
  
Gendou Ikari aguardou pacientemente até que os médicos se retirassem do quarto onde a mulher que aparecera dentro do Entry Plug havia sido internada. O prognóstico era bom; ela não estava ferida fisicamente e o EEG mostrava ondas cerebrais dentro dos padrões de normalidade. Tudo o que restava era esperar que ela acordasse espontaneamente. Até que isso acontecesse, suas funções vitais estariam sendo monitoradas constantemente.  
  
Quando se viu sozinho no quarto, Gendou puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da cama, esperando que finalmente abrisse os olhos azuis que ele tanto amava. Gentilmente, ele passou a mão sobre o rosto dela, afastando os fios de cabelo que estavam sobre sua testa.  
  
- Gendou...? - ela murmurou, abrindo os olhos.  
  
- ... Yui... - ele sussurrou, vendo, com um certo espanto, que seus olhos eram vermelhos. Como os de Rei.  
  
E os dois se abraçaram, desejando que aquele momento jamais terminasse.  
  
  
No corredor do hospital, Shinji, já com seu uniforme escolar e pronto para voltar para casa, caminhava de um lado para outro, procurando o quarto onde aquela mulher havia sido internada, mas ainda hesitante. Não sabia se devia procurá-la ou ignorá-la, esperar por notícias 'oficiais' da Agência da NERV...  
  
Quando parou na frente do quarto 505, o que mais chamou a atenção do garoto foi a ausência de uma placa com o nome da paciente. Não havia nada, era como se o quarto estivesse vazio. Desconfiado, Shinji conferiu o papel onde havia anotado o número que lhe haviam fornecido, quase chegando a conclusão de que haviam dado o número errado. Porém, quando ouviu vozes que vinham do quarto 505 e reconheceu uma delas como sendo a de seu pai, teve a certeza de que estava no lugar certo.  
  
Engolindo em seco e respirando fundo, Shinji juntou o pouco de coragem que ainda restava dentro de seu corpo e levou seu dedo trêmulo na direção da campainha, tocando-a uma vez.  
  
E a porta se abriu, revelando Gendou e a ocupante do quarto de mãos dadas. Mas o que mais deixou Shinji assustado foi ver o sorriso no rosto de seu pai.  
  
- Shinji? - a mulher perguntou, ao vê-lo na porta.  
  
- Ahn... hai. - ele respondeu, mais assustado ainda. - A... a senhora está melhor?  
  
Ela riu um pouco e estendeu um dos braços na direção de Shinji, chamando-o para mais perto.  
  
- Não precisa ficar desse jeito, Shinji. - falou Gendou, num tom de voz que Shinji nunca havia escutado antes. - Ela é a sua mãe.  
  
- 'kaasan...?  
  
[... continua] 


	2. Um Sonho Antes Impossível

Parte 2: Um Sonho Antes Impossível  
  
[Apartamento de Misato Katsuragi]  
  
- Pen?  
  
- Como?  
  
- Honto? Ele vai embora?  
  
- É isso mesmo que vocês ouviram. - falou Kaji, levando as caixas com os pertences de Shinji para o corredor do conjunto de apartamentos. - Caso fiquem com saudades dele, não se preocupem. A família Ikari se mudou para um apartamento neste conjunto mesmo, no andar de cima.  
  
- EU É QUE _NÃO_ VOU SENTIR SAUDADES _DELE_!!! - gritou Asuka, levando seu braço esquerdo na direção do quarto que Shinji ocupava, quase acertando o olho do garoto, que estava saindo com suas malas.  
  
Shinji parou com os olhos arregalados a uns poucos centímetros de tê-los furados pelas unhas de Asuka, sentindo como se o inferno houvesse chegado para lhe dizer 'adeus'. Com algumas gotas de suor frio escorrendo pelo rosto, o garoto engoliu em seco e esboçou algo que poderia ser um sorriso.  
  
- ... com licença...? - gaguejou Shinji, ainda olhando para a unha, ou melhor, o dedo que estava próximo demais do seu olho esquerdo. - Desculpe se estou incomodando com a minha mudança...  
  
- Sempre se desculpando, sempre se desculpando! Por que não tenta falar outra coisa só para variar um pouco?! - gritou Asuka, virando-se e andando com passos firmes e pesados na direção de seu quarto.  
  
- Eu... - ele ia gaguejar algo novamente, mas foi impedido quando viu uma mulher parada na porta, desviando-se de Kaji, que continuava a carregar as poucas caixas de Shinji para seu novo lar.  
  
Misato olhou para a porta e viu a mesma mulher que havia sido retirada do EVA-01 na semana anterior. Ela estava de blusa violeta, saia e sapatos pretos; sua fisionomia realmente lembrava MUITO Rei Ayanami, exceto pelos cabelos castanhos e o sorriso doce e terno que dificilmente seria visto na Primeira Criança.  
  
- Com licença? - ela falou, ainda na porta. - Posso entrar?  
  
- Ahn? Ah sim, claro, por favor. - falou Misato, um pouco atrapalhada.  
  
- Eu vim buscar o Shinji e agradecer por ter cuidado dele durante todo esse tempo, Katsuragi-san. - e Asuka abriu a porta do quarto para ver quem estava falando com Misato, não conseguindo abafar um pequeno grito de espanto ao ver como ela era parecida, ao mesmo tempo, com Rei e com Shinji.  
  
- Não precisava ter esse incômodo, Ikari-san. - respondeu Misato, olhando para Shinji, que já estava ao lado da mãe. - Ele é um bom garoto.  
  
- Yui. Por favor, não precisa ser tão formal comigo, Katsuragi-san. - ela pediu, curvando-se levemente. - Mais uma vez, muito obrigada. Vamos, Shinji?  
  
- Yo, Katsuragi! - gritou Kaji, carregando as últimas caixas. - Depois eu ligo pra gente ir tomar um sake juntos!  
  
E um sapato voou na direção da cabeça de Kaji Ryoji.  
  
  
Misato sentou-se à mesa da cozinha, de onde podia ver o quarto vazio que Shinji havia deixado. Deitando a cabeça na mesa, ela pensava em como havia se acostumado a ter companhia todas os dias, como havia aprendido a se preocupar com ele como uma mãe faria. Enfim, já não era necessário que ela desempenhasse esse papel. Pelo menos, não para Shinji Ikari; mas havia ainda outra pessoa que talvez necessitasse disso, embora jamais reconhecesse isso.  
  
Era hora de cuidar de Asuka.  
  
- Ei, Misato.  
  
- Hn? O que foi, Asuka?  
  
- Aquela era a mãe do Shinji? - ela perguntou, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar.  
  
- Hai.  
  
- Eu pensei que a mãe dele tivesse morrido. - Asuka comentou, apoiando-se na mesa.  
  
- Isso foi o que foi divulgado para a imprensa, a dez anos atrás. - respondeu Misato, esticando o braço para pegar uma cerveja na geladeira. - Na verdade, Yui Ikari foi encontrada em estado de coma e ficou internada durante todos esses anos. - ela continuou, contando uma mentira que desejava que fosse verdade. - Para protegê-la, o Comandante Ikari manteve sua existência em segredo e enviou Shinji para ser criado longe da NERV, tudo para manter a ilusão de que a Dra. Ikari havia falecido em um acidente com o Evangelion Shogoki.  
  
- Nem o Shinji podia saber disso? - exclamou Asuka.  
  
- Nem o Shinji. Uma criança dificilmente guarda segredos por muito tempo.  
  
- Baka Shinji.  
  
  
Shinji parou por alguns instantes na frente do apartamento em cuja porta havia uma placa com os dizeres 'Família Ikari'. Sua mão direita abria e fechava repetidamente; ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava prestes a entrar no que chamaria de 'lar', com uma família verdadeira. Era engraçado... havia sonhado tantos anos por um momento como aquele e, quando finalmente via que seu sonho estava se tornando realidade, não conseguia enxergar esse fato como algo concreto. Ele ainda tinha medo... muito medo de que tudo não passasse de uma ilusão.  
  
Mas ela estava lá, ao lado dele. Seu toque não era irreal. Seu carinho, seu cheiro, tudo era igual ao que ele se lembrava de quando era criança. Aquilo tinha que ser real.  
  
- Vamos entrar, Shinji? - Yui perguntou, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. - Ainda temos que almoçar antes de ir para o GeoFront.  
  
- De... ir para o GeoFront?  
  
- Sim, temos trabalho a fazer. - ela respondeu, abrindo a porta. - Uma semana de folga já foi o suficiente para mim.  
  
Shinji deu alguns passos para dentro do apartamento e abaixou-se para tirar seus sapatos. Em seguida, pegou sua mala e caminhou na direção da cozinha.  
  
- Shinji, onde está indo? - perguntou Yui, terminando de tirar os sapatos. - O seu quarto é do outro lado, querido.  
  
- ... eu... eu ia...  
  
- Troque de roupa enquanto eu faço o almoço. Logo o seu pai virá nos buscar. - ela continuou, levando Shinji para o quarto. - Quando voltarmos, vamos arrumar as suas coisas, certo?  
  
- Ha... hai. - ele respondeu, ainda achando difícil acreditar em tudo que estava acontecendo. Em um passe de mágica, toda sua vida estava sendo transformada. Ele tinha uma família. Inteira. Verdadeira.  
  
Sorrindo levemente, Shinji olhou ao redor, vendo o quarto que havia sido reservado para si. Era claro, bem iluminado pela luz do sol que entrava pela janela. Era quase igual ao que tinha no apartamento de Misato, com uma cama, o armário para guardar suas roupas, uma escrivaninha onde poderia estudar com privacidade... sobre a qual havia um porta-retratos vazio, esperando por uma foto.  
  
O cheiro que começou a vir da cozinha aumentou ainda mais a sensação de 'lar' para Shinji. Seria a primeira vez desde que chegara a Tokyo-3 que iria ter uma refeição feita por outra pessoa que não fosse ele mesmo ou Misato. Seria um pouco difícil se acostumar com essa nova vida.  
  
- 'Kaasan! - chamou Shinji, depois de trocar de roupa. - Precisa de ajud...  
  
E a porta se abriu, revelando uma pessoa que Shinji jamais imaginou que veria com uma expressão mais... amena.  
  
- Tadaima.  
  
- Okaerinasai, querido. - respondeu Yui, saindo da cozinha com uma bandeja nas mãos. - O almoço está pronto.  
  
-------------------------------  
NEON GENESIS: EVANGELION  
TRUE HEART  
  
Parte 2: Ele é um homem gentil,  
o problema é que as pessoas não  
conseguem enxergar esse lado  
dele.  
-------------------------------  
  
[Central Dogma]  
  
Mais uma reunião a portas fechadas, sem qualquer registro para que ninguém pudesse um dia saber o que se passara dentro da sala do Comandante Ikari. Três pessoas estavam lá dentro, a respiração de todos pesada, como se apenas esperassem por um movimento, uma ação, para quebrar o silêncio que lá se instalara.  
  
Ritsuko Akagi olhava para o casal que estava a sua frente. Observava a cientista que um dia invejara e admirara e, que agora, havia retornado como um fantasma vingativo para retomar o que era seu por direito... esposo e filho. Observava também a expressão inabalável do Comandante Ikari, cujo rosto permanecia tão frio como antes. Era como se nada tivesse mudado com a volta de sua esposa. Entretanto, muitas coisas haviam mudado.  
  
E nada voltaria a ser como antes.  
  
- Então...? - ela começou, tentando iniciar o que poderia se chamar de 'diálogo'.  
  
- Toda a documentação oficial já foi preparada e modificada. - falou Yui Ikari, de pé ao lado do marido, as mãos nos bolsos de seu jaleco branco. - Não há com o que se preocupar, Dra. Akagi.  
  
- Como...?! - Ritsuko se espantou, sem conseguir reconhecer nos olhos vermelhos de Yui Ikari a mulher bondosa da qual as pessoas falavam.  
  
- Oficialmente, Yui Ikari sofreu sérios abalos mentais no acidente com a Unidade Evangelion 01 e entrou em estado de coma profundo durante 10 anos. - continuou Gendou Ikari, ainda com os dedos das mãos cruzados. - Para evitar que Shinji ficasse mais traumatizado do que já estava, por ter presenciado o acidente da mãe, foi divulgado que ela estava morta, quando, na realidade, esteve internada em um quarto especial durante esses anos, sendo o acesso permitido a Shinji somente quando seus sinais vitais voltaram à normalidade.  
  
Ritsuko engoliu em seco quando ouviu o que, a partir daquele momento, seria a 'verdade' para todas as pessoas que trabalhavam na NERV. Porém, nada a preparara para a visão do rosto da mãe de Shinji. Sempre com um sorriso em seus lábios, que, desta vez, parecia mais um sorriso irônico do que o gentil e amável que todas as fotos que já vira mostravam.  
  
- E o Shinji?  
  
- Qual o problema com o meu filho?  
  
- Ele a viu surgir no Entry Plug da Unidade Shogoki, no lugar de Rei Ayanami.  
  
- Não há problema nenhum nisso. Ayanami e eu somos muito parecidas fisicamente e... - Yui respirou fundo, um gesto que Ritsuko interpretou, erroneamente, de conseguir coragem para continuar sua frase. - Shinji Ikari, piloto exclusivo da Unidade Evangelion 01, possui um histórico de sérios abalos mentais e psicológicos, causados pela 'morte' da mãe e pela separação do pai, sendo criado afastado de uma família que, teoricamente, deveria ser normal. Uma alucinação com a mãe não seria nada mais do que o esperado em um ambiente cheio de tensões a que ele estava sendo submetido. Um laudo psiquiátrico confirmará todas essas hipóteses.  
  
Os olhos de Ritsuko se arregalaram de surpresa e decepção quando ouviu a voz da cientista proferindo tais palavras. Não era exatamente o que ela esperava de uma mulher que havia sido idealizada tanto por pai, como por filho. Ao invés de uma mulher que seria o completo oposto de Gendou Ikari, o que ela conseguia ver era seu complemento, uma frieza refletida no brilho vermelho de seus olhos. Um brilho... vermelho. Como sangue.  
  
- O Shinji vai querer saber a verdade. - Ritsuko continuou, já desistindo de qualquer argumentação.  
  
- ESTA é a verdade. - respondeu Gendou, apoiando os braços em sua escrivaninha. - Não há outra que ele possa querer ouvir.  
  
- E a Rei? O que vão fazer com ela?  
  
- Isso já foi resolvido. - respondeu Yui, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos do marido. - Este é o número do quarto dela. - e entregou um pedaço de papel para Ritsuko. - Por favor, avise o Shinji de que Ayanami está bem.  
  
- Isso é tudo. - concluiu Gendou. - É hora de recomeçar os testes. E a Unidade Zerogoki?  
  
A ex-chefe do departamento científico da NERV suspirou e ergueu o rosto.  
  
- Está configurada com os dados de Shinji.  
  
- As outras unidades?  
  
- Shogoki está em fase final de reparos. Nigoki está em funcionamento normal, taxa de sincronização com Asuka Langley Sohryu em 70%.  
  
- Está dispensada, Dra. Akagi. - falou Gendou, levantando-se. - Você será a responsável por passar todos os dados sobre as unidades para a Dra. Ikari.  
  
- Hai.  
  
  
Quando a porta do escritório do Comandante Ikari se fechou, Ritsuko soltou um suspiro de alívio. Ela precisava de uma xícara de café.  
  
[Sala de Testes]  
  
- Então, Ritsuko? Como foi a reunião com o casal Ikari? - perguntou Misato, estendendo-lhe uma xícara de café.  
  
- Melhor do que eu imaginava. Pelo menos não recebi uma carta de demissão.  
  
- Quer dizer que...  
  
- Eu continuo na NERV, mas como segunda em comando no departamento científico. A Dra. Ikari será a primeira.  
  
- Mas... mas ela ficou afastada de tudo durante DEZ ANOS! Como querem que ela cuide de todos os nossos problemas?!  
  
- Foi a decisão do Comandante Ikari. Não posso fazer nada.  
  
- Eu não acredito nisso... tantos problemas, anjos atacando com uma freqüência quase DIÁRIA e ele coloca uma pessoa quase que DESCONHECIDA para chefiar tudo isso! Se não fosse...  
  
E a porta se abriu, revelando um assustado Shinji aparentemente preparado para prosseguir com os testes.  
  
- Shinji-kun...?  
  
- Desculpe interromper... - ele falou, abaixando a cabeça.  
  
- Não se preocupe, Shinji-kun. - falou Ritsuko, pegando o papel de dentro de seu bolso. - Tome. A Dra. Ikari pediu para te entregar isto.  
  
- Kaasan? O quê...?  
  
'Depois dos testes, vá visitar Ayanami no quarto 606 do Hospital Geral. Não se atrase para o jantar. Okaasan.'  
  
[Hospital Geral]  
  
Shinji caminhava novamente pelos corredores do Hospital Geral da NERV, o papel tremendo levemente em seus dedos. Carregava nas costas a mochila da escola, onde guardara alguns impressos que o professor pedira para entregar à Rei e, em sua mente, um grande turbilhão de dúvidas. Ainda não conseguia compreender como Ayanami havia sido resgatada, sendo que, quando abrira o Entry Plug junto com seu pai, quem havia encontrado era sua mãe...  
  
Claro, havia uma explicação mais lógica e coerente, se todos tivessem dedicado seu tempo durante a semana que se passara, a resgatar a Primeira Criança. Entretanto, ele não havia se ausentado e não se lembrava de ter presenciado nenhum procedimento de resgate. Nada. Então... como ela poderia estar ali?  
  
Ele parou na frente do quarto 606, onde uma placa indicava a presença de Rei Ayanami, internada a exatamente uma semana, data do acidente com a Unidade 01. Hesitante, ele levou a mão à campainha, os dedos trêmulos ao tocar o botão.  
  
Porém, a pessoa que ele procurava estava no corredor, sentada em um banco, com apenas alguns curativos. Um sorriso abriu-se em seu rosto quando ele a viu.  
  
- Ayanami! Que bom... que bom que você está bem.  
  
- Hn?  
  
- Você não se lembra de nada? Do que aconteceu na Unidade 01?  
  
- Eu... não lembro. Acho que deve ser porque eu sou a terceira.  
  
Shinji piscou duas vezes antes de tentar responder algo. Ela estava... estranha, mais do que de costume. Não sabia como continuar a conversa, estava tentando compreender o que realmente havia acontecido, compreender a verdade.  
  
  
Mas era hora de ir para casa.  
  
Sua mãe havia pedido para não se atrasar para o jantar.  
  
[... continua] 


	3. A Solução de Seus Problemas

Parte 3: A Solução de Seus Problemas  
  
- Quem é você?  
  
{Eu sou sua mãe, Shinji.}  
  
- Não... - ele recuou alguns passos na escuridão. - minha mãe não tinha essa voz.  
  
{Não acredita em mim?}  
  
- Não. - e o som de passos pesados ecoou nos ouvidos de Shinji. - Quem é você?! Responda!  
  
{Eu já lhe disse, meu querido.}  
  
- PARE DE MENTIR! - ele sacudia a cabeça, segurando-a firme com ambas as mãos, em desespero.  
  
{Eu sou sua mãe, Shinji.}  
  
- DAME! - a figura etérea de Rei Ayanami surgiu em sua frente, os braços estendidos como em um abraço. - DAME! - seus braços o envolveram fortemente, de uma maneira que uma pessoa comum jamais poderia fazer. - DAME! - até que, quando Shinji abriu os olhos, viu-se frente a frente a uma figura familiar. - DAME! - uma figura que o segurava não com os braços, mas com uma enorme mão, e o fitava com olhos assustadores. - DAME!! - o EVA-01. -DAMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
  
- SHINJI! Shinji, acorde! - e o garoto sentiu duas mãos a lhe segurar os ombros, mas com uma força menor do que a que sentira anteriormente. - SHINJI!  
  
- NÃO! ME LARGUE! ME SOLTA! - ele continuou gritando, sem abrir os olhos. - ME DEIXE EM PAZ!!!  
  
- SHINJI! - as duas mãos balançaram seus ombros com mais força, até que ele abriu os olhos, inchados de tanto chorar.  
  
- 'Kaasan... - e Shinji jogou-se nos braços de Yui, que passou a acariciar-lhe a cabeça, confortando-o.  
  
Gendou apareceu na porta do quarto do filho alguns segundos depois, aparentemente preocupado com os gritos que havia escutado. Yui sussurrava palavras de carinho e conforto no ouvido de Shinji, cujo corpo tremia com o soluçar de seu choro. As lágrimas não paravam de rolar pelo rosto do garoto e ele se encolhia cada vez mais no abraço da mãe.  
  
- Mais um pesadelo? - perguntou Gendou, colocando o robe que segurava nos braços sobre as costas da esposa.  
  
- Hai. - ela respondeu, tentando colocar o filho novamente deitado sobre a cama. - O sétimo em dois dias.  
  
- Ainda está cedo. Vamos voltar para o quarto.  
  
- Hai. - e a luz do quarto de Shinji foi apagada mais uma vez, deixando-o sozinho na escuridão.  
  
A escuridão para a qual ele jamais queria retornar.  
  
"Dame..."  
  
  
Em outro quarto, apenas a fraca luz do abajur iluminava o casal. Ambos estavam deitados, mas seus olhos permaneciam abertos, o sono estando distante da mente do casal. Gendou estava deitado de costas, as mãos sob a cabeça, seu rosto com uma expressão preocupada; Yui estava de lado, olhando para o marido, como se quisesse falar algo... mas nenhuma palavra conseguia sair de seus lábios trêmulos.  
  
- Esses pesadelos irão atrapalhar todos os nossos planos, Yui.  
  
- Hai... sem dormir direito e com a mente atribulada, a taxa de sincronização do Shinji irá cair em proporções que não podemos prever. - ela finalmente falou, com a voz firme, mas preocupada. - Rei ainda não tem condições de pilotar o EVA-00 e contar somente com a Asuka para um combate seria arriscado demais.  
  
- Hn. Pelo visto, teremos que adotar medidas extremas.  
  
Yui não respondeu. Pelo olhar fixo de seu marido, ela sabia que havia uma atitude que poderia ser tomada apenas em casos de emergência, quando somente uma unidade Evangelion estivesse pronta para contra-atacar um Anjo. Mas era arriscado demais, tanto pela sobrevivência do piloto como pelos segredos que isso poderia revelar... ou pelas suspeitas que poderia provocar. Dez anos atrás, Yui Ikari sabia os riscos que corria quando entrou no EVA-01. Dez anos depois, ela conhecia ainda melhor os riscos que corria caso tomasse tal decisão.  
  
O tempo era curto, entretanto. Mãe. Cientista. Mulher. As três faces de Naoko Akagi também eram válidas para Yui Ikari. Como mãe, ela não podia deixar que a vida de seu filho corresse perigo. Como cientista, não podia correr o risco de ver seu trabalho fracassar. Como mulher, não podia suportar a idéia de saber que o fracasso de seu trabalho resultaria no sofrimento de seu marido. Três faces, uma conflitante, duas em profunda conexão uma com a outra. Apenas uma conflitante.  
  
E a maioria sempre saía vitoriosa.  
  
- Assim que chegarmos à NERV, irei transferir os dados do Shinji para a Unidade Zerogoki. - falou Yui, fechando seus olhos e deixando seu corpo cair cansado sobre a cama.  
  
  
Algumas horas depois, o cheiro de arroz branco, missoshiru e peixe grelhado tirou Shinji de seu sono sem descanso. Esfregando os olhos, ele sentou na cama e precisou de alguns instantes para se relembrar de que não estava mais na casa de Misato e de que não precisava mais preparar seu próprio café-da-manhã. Era engraçado... mesmo depois de muitos dias, ele ainda não conseguia se acostumar com a presença de seus pais em casa. Não conseguia se adaptar à idéia de ter uma família.  
  
Levantando da cama, Shinji esticou os braços e espreguiçou-se até ouvir algumas articulações estalando. Em seguida, dirigiu-se ao banheiro para lavar o rosto e tentar tirar parte das marcas da noite mal-dormida com um pouco de água morna, além de tirar a aparência de 'correspondente de guerra' com a qual estava.  
  
- Bom dia, filho. - falou Yui, olhando para trás, estando defronte à pia da cozinha. - Conseguiu dormir um pouco?  
  
- ... um pouco. - ele respondeu, fechando a porta do banheiro.  
  
A 'recém-chegada' mãe colocou mais uma tigela com missoshiru quente na mesa e sentou-se, deixando escapar um suspiro de preocupação. Gendou já havia saído para cuidar de alguns detalhes burocráticos na NERV, deixando Yui e Shinji para trás. Esse não era o motivo de sua preocupação, entretanto, mas sim o estado de saúde mental de seu filho. Todas as manhãs ela rezava para que o dia transcorresse sem maiores problemas, sem qualquer ataque de qualquer anjo... suas preces haviam sido atendidas até então; muitos comentavam que há tempos não viam uma semana tão tranqüila como aquela.  
  
Ela só queria que isso continuasse até que tudo voltasse ao... 'normal'?  
  
- Venha tomar seu café-da-manhã, Shinji. - ela chamou, vendo o filho entrar novamente no quarto.  
  
- Já vou, 'kaasan... só vou colocar o uniforme da escola.  
  
[Escola]  
  
  
- Todos de pé! - a voz da representante Hikaru Horaki ecoava pela quase vazia sala de aula. - Cumprimentar! - poucas famílias haviam ficado em Tokyo-3 desde a chegada dos Anjos, o que explicava a ausência de tantos alunos. - Sentar!  
  
O ambiente parecia estar mais pesado com somente seis alunos na sala de aula. O velho professor, entretanto, continuava tão absorto em suas lembranças de como a vida era antes do Segundo Impacto, enquanto tentava ministrar uma aula de História, que nem percebia a nítida distração de Kensuke Aida, Touji Suzuhara e Shinji Ikari. Principalmente deste último, que permaneceu a aula inteira olhando pela janela, pensativo. Somente o toque do sinal anunciando o intervalo foi capaz de tirar Shinji de seu pequeno e solitário mundo interior e de trazê-lo de volta ao mundo real.  
  
- Então, Shinji? - a voz enérgica e assustadora de Asuka Langley Sohryu o interrogou. - Como está a vida com a sua família?  
  
- Asu... Asuka! - gaguejou Shinji, ainda tentando fazer seu coração voltar a bater normalmente. - Está... está b... boa... eu acho...  
  
- Família? - indagou Kensuke, olhando por cima do ombro de Shinji, que começou a sentir seu rosto ficando vermelho. - Ué, tá morando com o seu pai? Pensei que morasse com a Misato.  
  
- Aaah, vocês não estavam sabendo, nee?! - exclamou Asuka, com as mãos na cintura e um olhar de deboche, o que deixou Shinji ainda MAIS vermelho. - Agora o Shinji está morando com o pai e a MÃE dele!  
  
- MÃE?! - exclamaram Kensuke e Touji. - Mas... mas... ela não estava...  
  
- Okaasan saiu do hospital algumas semanas atrás. - começou Shinji, suando frio e abrindo e fechando a mão direita, nervoso. - Ela esteve em coma por todos esses anos, após o acidente com a unidade.  
  
- Por isso você não estava mais voltando da escola com a gente. Traidor. - riu Kensuke. - Ela já está bem?  
  
- Anoo... está.  
  
- Então nós vamos lá fazer uma visita. Nee, Kensuke? - falou Touji, sentado em sua cadeira.  
  
- Visita? - engasgou Shinji, já sem saber o que fazer. - Eu... eu preciso avisar a minha mãe antes, ela... - e um telefone celular surgiu em sua frente, nas mãos de Asuka.  
  
- Tó. Pega logo esse celular, ele é teu! - ordenou a ruiva, com um olhar de 'eu vou te matar se não pegar isso rapidamente'. - A Misato te deu isso quando foi pro apartamento dela, lembra? Agora usa para algo útil.  
  
- Un... - ele sussurrou, discando nervosamente o número de telefone do telefone de sua mãe, que aparecia na tela de seu computador. - A... alô. 'kaasan... meus... meus amigos da escola... querem... querem conhecer a... o... nosso apartamento novo... eles... eles...  
  
"Shinji, não há problema algum em seus amigos irem lá em casa." - respondeu Yui, com o telefone apoiado no ombro enquanto digitava alguns dados no computador. - "Só peça para eles irem amanhã, depois da aula, tudo bem? Hoje vou estar ocupada até mais tarde. Um beijo, querido."  
  
Múltiplos olhos rodeavam Shinji Ikari, como se exigissem uma rápida resposta por parte dele, quando desligou o telefone.  
  
- Então?  
  
- Ela... ela pediu para que vocês fossem amanhã, depois da aula. Hoje ela vai estar ocupada e... - ele respondeu, sendo interrompido pela voz baixa e inexpressiva de Rei Ayanami.  
  
- Temos que ir.  
  
------------------------------  
NEON GENESIS: EVANGELION  
TRUE HEART  
  
Parte 3: Gomen nasai... eu não  
queria fazer isso. Acredite em  
mim, por favor.  
------------------------------  
  
Não demorou muito até que os três pilotos chegassem ao Central Dogma, preparados para pilotar suas unidades para combater a próxima ameaça. Na sala de controle, Yui, Ritsuko e Misato observavam o monitor juntamente com Maya, procurando estabelecer o padrão da criatura e qual o procedimento a ser seguido.  
  
- Padrão azul. - falou Aoba, confirmando o que todos já sabiam dentro de suas almas. - É um Anjo.  
  
- Ainda precisamos aguardar o término das tentativas das Forças Armadas para lançar as unidades. - suspirou Misato. - Qual será a arma deles desta vez?  
  
- O convencional. - falou Fuyutsuki, com os braços cruzados, olhando para a tela. - Mísseis.  
  
- Quando eles irão se convencer de que isso é somente um gasto inútil de dinheiro público...? - comentou Gendou, em sua tradicional voz baixa e grave.  
  
- Quando eles se convencerem de que as Unidades Evangelion são as únicas armas capazes de combater os Anjos. Ou seja, nunca. - respondeu Yui, fazendo com que todos virassem-se em sua direção. - Convoquem os pilotos. - e causou ainda MAIS espanto em toda a equipe.  
  
- Você ficou MALUCA?! - gritou Misato Katsuragi, agitando os braços. - Rei ainda não está totalmente recuperada daquele acidente, Asuka não tem taxa de sincronização suficiente para operar o EVA-02 de modo adequado e o Shinji ainda está mentalmente abalado! Quer MATAR as crianças e DESTRUIR as unidades?!  
  
- Nós temos escolha? - ela simplesmente retrucou, virando-se e deixando Misato gritando sozinha.  
  
- ... essa mulher me dá arrepios. - comentou Misato, sussurrando baixinho para Ritsuko. - Sério.  
  
Porém, mesmo com os temores e os avisos de Misato, não havia o que fazer. A decisão já havia sido tomada e consentida pelo Comandante Ikari... e os pilotos foram preparados para serem colocados nas unidades.  
  
Aquela seria a primeira vez, desde o acidente com o EVA-01, que Shinji e Rei iriam sair para batalha. No fundo de seu coração, a Terceira Criança sentia que algo estava errado quando entrou no Entry Plug da Unidade Shogoki. Algo MUITO errado, mas ele não sabia dizer o que, pois era algo que fugia de sua compreensão, que fugia do chamado "convencional" ou até mesmo "racional". Pois era um medo irracional que tomava conta de sua mente, como nunca havia acontecido, mesmo quando ele entrara pela primeira vez no EVA para poupar Rei Ayanami, gravemente ferida na ocasião.  
  
E ela não estava em melhores condições naquele dia. Sua sincronização estava, como sempre, adequada para pilotar a Unidade Zerogoki, mas ela sentia que algo estava diferente em seu interior. Como se parte de sua... alma não existisse mais.  
  
Mas... o que seria...  
  
... alma?  
  
  
- Todos os pilotos estão prontos. - avisou Maya, digitando furiosamente no teclado de seu computador.  
  
- Ayanami, taxa de sincronização 80%. Ikari, taxa de sincronização 85%. Sohryu, taxa de sincronização 70%. - avisou Ritsuko, olhando no monitor.  
  
- As unidades não serão lançadas ao mesmo tempo. - falou Misato, com uma das mãos em seu queixo. - Nigoki e Zerogoki ficarão preparadas para cobrir Shinji-kun caso algo de muito grave aconteça.  
  
- Peraí! - gritou Asuka, enquanto uma janela se abria no monitor. - Eu vou ter que ficar de "guarda-costas" dele?!  
  
- Vai. - respondeu Misato, secamente. - E nada de correr em cima do Anjo com a faca progressiva caso a sua unidade seja lançada, entendeu?  
  
- Mou... - e a janela se fechou.  
  
- Tudo pronto para o lançamento. Pronto, Shinji-kun?  
  
- ... hai. - ele respondeu, dizendo o contrário do que realmente sentia.  
  
- O Anjo está se aproximando da posição do Geofront! - alertou Aoba, abrindo o mapa no monitor geral. - Aparentemente, seu alvo somos nós!  
  
- Não há mais tempo... Evangelion Shogoki! Partir!  
  
  
Ele já estava se acostumando com a força que parecia comprimi-lo contra o assento do Entry Plug quando a unidade era lançada. O L.C.L. também não era ruim... mas algo não estava certo naquele dia. O cheiro havia mudado; continuava sendo um cheiro semelhante ao do sangue, mas o tipo de sensação que ele lhe proporcionava era diferente do que da primeira vez que pilotara a unidade Evangelion.  
  
Era como se ele estivesse em um lugar desconhecido.  
  
Mas ele conhecia aquela unidade.  
  
Ela deveria ser parte dele.  
  
Deveria...?  
  
  
- Taxa de sincronização em 50% e caindo! - alertou Maya, chamando a atenção de todos.  
  
- O que está acontecendo?! Shinji-kun! Responda! - gritou Misato, abrindo o canal de áudio e vendo, horrorizada, um ser losangular aproximando-se da unidade 01. - MEXA-SE! SAIA DAÍ!  
  
- Shinji, o que houve? - perguntou Yui, olhando para o monitor e vendo que seu filho parecia estar em transe, sem piscar, sem fazer sequer um movimento dentro do Entry Plug. - Recolham a unidade 01! Rápido!  
  
- Ele... ele vai atirar! - gritou Aoba, notando a mudança de padrões energéticos no campo ao redor do Anjo.  
  
- Rei, dê cobertura ao Shinji enquanto nós recolhemos a unidade 01. Asuka, você não irá sair. Não até entendermos direito o que está acontecendo com as unidades, entendeu? - falou Misato, com um olhar muito diferente do que todos estavam acostumados a ver. - Evangelion Zerogoki! Partir!  
  
- Enquanto ela usa o rifle para distrair o Anjo, recolham a unidade 01! É a única chance que temos de resgatá-la sem danos à unidade e ao piloto!  
  
  
Ele queria se mexer. Aquele "monstro" deveria ser uma extensão de seu próprio corpo, obedecendo sua mente e seus comandos. Mas era como se o L.C.L. estivesse mais denso, impedindo que se movimentasse como queria... como se o próprio EVA-01 não quisesse se mexer.  
  
- Você não me quer, não é isso? - ele sussurrou, com um certo esforço.  
  
"Não."  
  
- Então por que não deixa eu me mexer?  
  
"Não quero que você me deixe sozinha."  
  
- So... sozinha?  
  
Subitamente, o corpo de Shinji começou a flutuar no L.C.L., sua densidade modificando-se mais uma vez, permitindo que Shinji flutuasse como se estivesse em gravidade zero.  
  
"Ela me roubou o que eu tinha de mais precioso."  
  
- Ela? De quem está falando?  
  
"Dos dois... dos dois que me criaram e que me deram algo que eu nunca julguei ser importante. Algo que eu quero de volta."  
  
- Não estou entendendo.  
  
"Você sabe..."  
  
E tudo foi interrompido por uma dor muito forte que fez com que Shinji gritasse com toda a força de seus pulmões, como se estivesse sendo eletrocutado. Um grito que ecoou pelos canais de áudio e chegou até a sala de comando, fazendo com que lágrimas de desespero saíssem dos olhos vermelhos de Yui Ikari.  
  
  
- Rei, pronta?  
  
- Hai.  
  
- Dispare quando o alvo estiver centrado na mira.  
  
- Hai.  
  
O raio disparado pelo rifle fez com que a unidade Zerogoki fosse impulsionada alguns metros para trás, mas sem prejudicar sua trajetória. Ele rumou direto à estrutura do Anjo, sem contudo ser capaz de ultrapassar o Campo AT, mas interrompendo o ataque ao EVA-01, que foi recolhido imediatamente, seguido pelo EVA-00.  
  
- Retirem o Entry Plug da unidade! A prioridade é a vida do piloto! - ordenou Misato. - Equipe médica, à postos!  
  
- Akagi-san. - chamou Yui Ikari, com a expressão de seu rosto sombria.  
  
- Un.  
  
- Em quanto tempo a unidade Shogoki será reparada?  
  
- Mínimo de 10 horas.  
  
- Quando tudo estiver consertado, prepare-a para lançamento.  
  
- Você não vai lançar o Shinji naquilo! - gritou Misato. - Não nessas condições! Que tipo de mãe é você?!  
  
- Não será ele a pilotar a unidade. - respondeu Gendou, entrando na sala e entregando um disco de dados para Ritsuko. - Yui irá no lugar do Shinji.  
  
E o casal Ikari se retirou da sala de comando, Gendou consolando sua esposa, cujo rosto havia novamente se transformado no de uma mãe, a frieza e as sombras desaparecendo por completo de seu olhar. Atrás deles, havia toda uma equipe que olhava o casal se afastando com expressões de completo assombro e espanto.  
  
"Mas... o que está acontecendo, afinal?", pensou Misato, não conseguindo acreditar no que acabara de presenciar.  
  
[... continua]  
  
Notas da Parte 3  
  
Muita gente deve estar se perguntando o porquê de ninguém ter se espantado muito com o desaparecimento de Rei Ayanami (parte 1) quando Yui Ikari apareceu dentro do Entry Plug. Isso ocorreu devido a rápida substituição pelo terceiro clone (Rei 3), que teve sua entrada na história antecipada pelo acontecimento. Portanto, embora as pessoas da equipe de resgate tenham visto que havia somente uma pessoa no Entry Plug da unidade 00, a nota oficial divulgada pela NERV foi a de que Rei Ayanami foi levada para o hospital no mesmo dia em que Yui Ikari recuperou-se do coma no qual se encontrava há 10 anos. Claro que poucos acreditaram nisso... mas alguém acreditaria no reaparecimento de Yui ou seria mais confortável acreditar em um coma divulgado como morte para os jornais? 


End file.
